randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Williams is Crazy After Drinking Animal Semen
When Steve Williams accidentally drinks what he thought was milk, but is actually a cup full of semen, he goes insane and becomes unfit for human civilisation. Plot Part uno Brickleberry ranger Steve Williams goes to the fridge, thirsty after being made to do work at the park since last weekend. When he grabs a cup full of what he believes is milk, he makes the biggest fail of not reading the label, which actually reads...BEAR SEMEN *do not drink*. Steve then realises it is bear semen and throws up, not just from his mouth, but through his NOSTRILS TOO. YEEEEUCK!! Woody, Ethel, Denzel and Connie are unsurprisingly disgusted, but Malloy less so, for he sees Steve suffering as a form of entertainment. Woody almost faints from the shock of seeing this. Connie begins to cry, and Denzel and Ethel cower in fear, with Denzel getting a feel of Ethel's boob during the brief encounter. Steve is sent home to recover from the trauma. He encounters a mysterious man in a hat with a briefcase full of teleportation devices, which obviously exist here. Steve takes one for $9 and sets it up back home. But when he realises it's true potential, an adventure full of euphoria, mysteries, boobs and marksmen follow. Part dos The teleporting device sends Steve to Hat Land, a place where characters donning hats live, and failure to wear one is a crime. Sadly, Steve fails to follow the most important rule, WEAR A HAT. So they kick him out. In another place, Umbrella World, where it is customary to hold any umbrella above your head, again, he falls foul of the law, and they kick him out for not possessing an umbrella. As in Goldilocks and the Three Bears, The third one should be just right. Part tres In Sax, Sex and Girl Town, the third one is just right, or should I say WRONG!!!! Steve becomes impotent from looking at saxophones all day. When he meets a local lady, Elise from Dan vs, he cannot get a boner, which upsets him. Steve cries and Elise walks off, still in the nude. Steve runs away to Sax, Sex, Girl and Non-Impotence Town, where the law is slightly tweaked and it is illegal to not be sexually potent. Steve takes his pants off for sex with another girl, Amanda Rebecca. But at the last second the mayor signs a new law that makes sex illegal. So Steve returns to the normal world, where all the hot girls and women greet him on his return, including Wendy, Tiffany, Julie Kane, Francine Frensky, Hortense, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Muffy Crosswire, May and Carla McCorkle. Woody is confused at all the girls and demands a recount. He is fresh from watching a baseball game where his team won six home runs and a double and is inebriated. See also *Steve Ruins Woody's Advances - another Brickleberry based tale. Category:Stories Category:Stories featuring Steve Williams Category:Stories where Steve Williams gets upset Category:Brickleberry Category:Stories featuring Woody Johnson Category:Stories where Steve Williams gets sick Category:Stories where Steve Williams fails to wear a hat Category:Stories where Woody Johnson is drunk Category:Stories where Steve Williams gets an erection Category:Stories where Steve Williams travels to parallel universes Category:Stories where Steve Williams drinks something disgusting Category:Stories where Steve Williams runs away